princess_connectfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Tower
What is Luna Tower? Luna Tower (ルナの塔) is a monthly limited event that occurs around the middle of each month. In order to participate, the player must have completed Main Quest Map 9-1 (Normal). The main objective of the Luna Tower is to defeat enemy teams and climbing to the top of the tower. Every month more levels are added along with a new boss (often ones that look familiar...) and new stories featuring different characters. The players progress is saved each month so the next time they enter into the Luna Tower event they are at the same level they were at when the last Luna Tower event ended. Each floor includes rewards you with Equipment Fragments, Jewels and Mana. In addition, Boss Floors will also include Princess Heart and Memory Piece rewards. EX Floors include Secret Stone rewards. Luna Tower's Basics * Characters must be level 10 or higher in order to participate * A character can only be used until they knock out. They can be recovered once a day. * One support character provided by fellow Clan Members can be used and will last until that character is knocked out * Each character carries over their current HP and TP over to the next level. * If the timer times out, the entire team will be immediately wiped out and unusable until they are recovered * Each level has a fixed team that is identical across the entire player-base * Once a level is defeated, you cannot replay the level. There are additional EX levels for Boss Levels and Corridor Exploration though * Recovery is once a day and can be used at any point of the day to recover the players entire roster EX Floors EX Floors are bonus floors available to higher-level players that aren't counted towards the Tower Climbing Progress. An EX Floor is unlocked each time the player reaches what was or is the highest point of the Luna Tower at some point. The player chooses 3 teams of 5, similar to Princess Arena, to fight against the Boss and its minions. If the player is successfully able to defeat the tower with their 3 teams, they will beat the level. Otherwise, the player will have to try again as many times as they see fit - they do not have to recover their units as this is technically a separate bonus level to the Luna Tower. The player is able to replay an EX level as many times as they so wish, but they will only receive the rewards once. Corridor Exploration Corridor Exploration are bonus floors available to higher-level players that aren't counted towards the Tower Climbing Progress. Corridor Exploration is unlocked each time the player reaches what was or is the highest point of the Luna Tower at some point. The player chooses teams of 5 characters similar to Normal Luna Tower to fight against the monsters and shadows. Corridor Exploration will have 3 Wave of Monsters similar to Normal Quest, But you can continue from the lastest point you defeated in the battle instead of starting again from Wave 1. You will gain Clearing Rewards once you defeated all 3 Waves. Unlike Ex Floors, Corridor Exploration will use the same character pools as Normal Luna Tower Climbing and can be only cleared 5 times per day (Skippable via Skip Ticket). You can farming Princess Heart Shards and Equipment Fragments here. Rewards The player receives rewards from clearing each floor in Luna Tower. This is a list of the rewards received. 1-100= |-| 101-200= |-| See Also Luna Tower Story Luna Tower Guide